To stabilize kitchen appliances on a flat surface, a known solution is to use a plurality of suction feet (also called suction cups) positioned below the appliances, so that when the appliance is put on a flat surface, such as a kitchen table, the suction effect of the suction feet prevents (or at least limits) any movement of the appliance on this surface. Such type of solution is for example illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,529A1, which shows the use of suction cups along with a vegetable peeling device. However, such known solution to stabilize kitchen appliances on a flat surface has the major drawback that afterwards, when a user wants to move the appliance, for example after the user has finished using the appliance and wants to move it to a storage area, the appliance is hardly detachable from the surface, for the mere reason that the suction feet are still preventing the appliance from being moved. Thus, the only solution for the user is to pull the appliance very hard to force the suction feet to let loose. However, this solution is not convenient, may damage the suction feet or the appliance, and can present some dangers to users.